Meanings
by Meavsy
Summary: Kagome asks Sesshoumaru about his markings, and gets some of her own.


**Entered for dokuga_contest's Oneshot #80 Daydream. There will be a part two.**

**P.S. , why must chapters look so short on your screen? D=  
><strong>

**Prompt: Daydream**

**Words: 1579**

**▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪**

Kagome hummed quietly to herself as she skipped over to her pack leader. She smiled down at him when he looked up, the little miko plopped down beside her lord and bumped into his shoulder playfully. She grinned happily when he growled at her. Kagome giggled to herself and started swinging her legs over the edge of the small cliff Sesshoumaru had claimed.

"So, I've been wondering, you know, ever since I met you, do your markings mean anything?" Kagome asked, tucking her arms under her knees.

"Hn." He looked down at her, "Why ask now when you could have asked this Sesshouarmu sooner?"

"Are you kidding?" Kagome balked, "Ask you, Lord Grumpy-pants? No way!" She shook her head. "I didn't know if this was personal to you or if you'd get offended. I didn't want to risk dieing before we got to Naraku."

"This Sesshounaru would never kill a pack mate."

Kagome looked at him crossely, "What about that, oh what was his name... Jun! What about him?"

"He did not swear loyalty to me, there for he was not an official pack member."

"But I never did-"

"You accepted my brother and in doing so, accepted me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Kagome started figgeting.

"Sooooo," She drug out, "Your marks?" Sesshoumaru smirked down at her.

"They have many meanings, miko." He traced his crecent with the tip of a claw. "This, every taiyoukai is born with one, each clan has a unique mark."

"Your father didn't have one."

"No, he was not born a taiyoukai, he was made."

"Wait... Huh?"

"A demon's power grows with age and through training, miko, he made himself a taiyoukai... My father almost worked himself to death trying to achieve my mother's aproval."

"Oh, I see." Kagome pressed her index finger to her chin in thought.

"The rest of a demon's, whether half or pure, marks depend on what they have achieved in life."

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked up at him and tilted her head.

"A demon earns their markings through various trials in their life, be it war or something decided by their clan elders."

"Alright, I think I get it now. So," She scooted closer to the lord. "What do yours mean?"

"Which would you like to know first?"

"Your eyes! You look like you're wearing makeup." Kagomeadmitted meekly. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"That is nothing. My older sister thought she would be funny and did this." he gestured to the markings on his eyelids. Kagome burst out laughing then stopped short and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, why would an _inu_ youkai be an only child?" He arched a brow at her.

"I dunno. Inuyasha was a single birth."

"His mother was human."

"True... 'Kay, how about your cheeks?"

"Simple, they were earned through war." He inclined his head, Kagome nodded.

"Wrists?"

"Earned after I completed all of the coming of age trials set by my clan elders."

"What were they?"

"That, miko, is not something a non-inu should know."

Kagome pouted.

"Do you have any others?"

"I do, they are on my ankles and hips, two on each."

"Why do all of your markings come in twos?" She inquired.

"The number represents how many times that trial has been achieved." He informed her.

"Ah, so what do your ankles mean."

"Those are for the Lord's I have conquered in battle." Sesshoumaru enjoyed the look of awe on the little miko's face. "And the markings on my hips are for each pup I have sired." Kagome looked up at him as if in a stupor and then;

"Wait! You're a daddy?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"Yes, miko."

"How many? I didn't know you were married- er, mated."

"Four, miko, and this Sesshoumaru isn't. It was an arrangement."

"Oh. Um... tell me about them?" She asked and he did.

▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪⁃▪

Kagome was back in her own little hut, not to far from Kaede's and the edge of the forest. She sat huddled up on her futon, absentmindedly flipping through one of her books. Kagome huffed and finally closed her book and thought back to earlier that day.

The miko pushed her covers off and strode over to her full length mirror, which had been hell getting to this era in one piece. Kagome tilted her head to the side and inspected her form. She glanced around sheepishly, making sure no one else was in her hut or near the door. Satisfied, Kagome striped down to her worn bra and panties and imagined her own markings.

She traced slashes on her hips, _'He has one for each child so I guess I would have just one for Shippo.' _Kagome reached into one of her dresser drawers, she had her furniture specially made, and pulled out her calligraphy brush and dipping it she went back to the mirror, looking down she took the brush and painted a long, elegant slash with a high arch on her right hip, she ended both of the ends with a little curl.

Twirling the brush in one hand Kagome looked down at her ankles, _'Have I defeated any lords?'_ She thought for a moment, _'There was Hyoga... And Ryukotsusei.' _She smiled to herself, "So I would have two down there-"

"Two where, miko?"

Kagome jumped and looked up alarmed, two golden eyes stared back at her through the mirror. "How-?"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, miko. This little village is not the ideal place for you to daydream." Sesshoumaru took her brush and inspected it. "What were you doing, miko?"

"Uh... I was..." Finally remembering her state of dress, Kagome covered herself as best as she could. "Don't you know how to knock!" She almost screeched, closing her eyes tight.

"I did and it is to late for modesty now, miko." He smirked at her red face. Sesshoumaru dipped her brush in the ink she had left out and kneeled down in front of her. "This Sesshoumaru is pleased that you chose the markings of the inu." Sesshoumaru inspected her ankles before adding ink to her right.

Kagome squirmed and fidgeted as the bristles of the brush went over one of her most ticklish spots multiple times. _'No, not the other one!'_ Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

Sesshoumaru smirked and dipped the brush again.

Kagome inhaled sharply as she felt the cool liquid on her right hip again, and a firm hand on her left, though this time is wasn't a smooth stroke. She took a deep breath and cracked open her eyes and stared. Sesshoumaru was adding tiny dots to the design she had painted earlier. Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes up to her's and glowed a low, pleasing sound, Kagome tilted her head to the side, confusion showing clearly in her bright blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood and gently seized her hands, which until now had stayed clamped around her mouth, and inspected each wrist before painting the same intricate patterns he had done for her ankles. Kagome watched him, amazed at how fluid his strokes were, the serious look that shown in his eyes also amused her, she couldn't help but smile at him. When Sesshoumaru was done placing the last little dot he grabbed her chin gently, and tilted her head to get a better view of her left cheek.

After a moment he brought the brush up to the top of her ear and traced the edge. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as Sesshoumaru's breath blew across her ear and met the cool ink. She watched out of the corner of her eye as his hand guided the brush along her cheek and ended the slash in a curl just below her eye. Sesshoumaru finished it by adding a trail of dots along the bottom of her newest mark.

After looking over his own handy work he nodded to himself and stepped aside for her to see. Kagome gasped as she looked in the mirror, she scooted closer and moved her hip to get a better look at it.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the back wall. Smirking to himself he watched as she looked herself over and over again.

"It pleases this Sesshoumaru that you are enjoying his art so much."

Kagome shot up, unfortunately for him since she had been giving him a rather nice view. She looked back at him, wide, expressive eyes showing every emotion going through her in that moment, she finally settled on embarrassment. Kagome quickly grabbed her haori and covered herself.

"Why cover yourself after I have already seen you?"

"Because..." She blush a pretty red and looked down.

Sesshoumaru strode over to the young miko and held her chin in his grasp. He tilted her head up and looked her in the eye.

"Do not be ashamed miko, your form is quite pleasing to the eye. And a very lovely canvas." He caressed her chin lightly before exiting her humble little hut and leaving her speechless.


End file.
